


A Cruel Game

by Scarabskin



Series: Red Rising Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Red Rising Series - Pierce Brown
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabskin/pseuds/Scarabskin
Summary: It was a cruel game she was playing. Few people would call Virginia au Augustus - the Sovereign herself - cruel. Darrow knew she could be.Kinktober Prompt: Orgasm Denial - Darrow/Virginia





	A Cruel Game

It was a cruel game she was playing. Few people would call Virginia au Augustus - the Sovereign herself - cruel. Darrow knew she could be. 

As it had started with some flirting over drinks, they slowly became more suggestive, clinging to each other and whispering dirty secrets to one another. Challenging his wife to prove she was serious, Darrow was now spread out on the bed, his hands bound in the headboard above him and feet uselessly kicking. Sitting on a chair, her legs crossed and lips pursed, Mustang was currently reading a book on some old professors. Or geology. Darrow was pretty sure he was losing his mind. 

It wasn’t just the bindings holding him in place that made his brain melt. No, that was the job of a stubborn little bullet strapped tightly to the head of his cock. Not only was the stimulation never-ending, it was pulsating. The first time it changed rhythm, Darrow had been convinced he was actively turning to mush, but he had gotten a brief explanation from the woman beside him.

“It monitors your heartbeat and knows when you’re close, Darling” the singsong voice drove him absolutely crazy. She was mocking him. Thrashing on the bed as he approached - and was promptly denied - his climax, Mustang sat down on the chair she had drawn across the room. She relaxed once again and kept on with her reading to the tune of her husbands moans and groans. 

Darrow had no idea how much time had passed by the time of his fourth edge approaching, but it felt like an infinity. He had tried his best to compose himself, but was cracking. He had to come, or else he just didn’t know what would happen. 

“Please...” the throat was sore and his voice came out raspy, croaking out his pleas. “Baby, I beg you...”

The only form of recognition he got to his prayers was a raised eyebrow and an amused smile, yet she didn’t even look up from the pages once. Starting to thrash around again, Darrow felt his fifth edge making it’s way. His pleas continued, begging for Mustang to release him or touch him or _anything_. 

After some time, Mustang seemed to rapidly lose her interest in the book of who-even-knew-anymore and put it upside down in her lap. Focusing her attention to her husband, she tilted her head to the side, pitying him with a pout. 

“Are you that desperate?”

Darrow was pretty sure his brain short-circuited because of how fast and loudly he yelled out his “By Jove, yes!” His entire body was shaking by now, muscles tensing and relaxing under his tanned skin. The mere thought of Mustang finally giving him what he needed had made him ecstatic. Tentatively, she lifted one of her legs to rest her foot against Darrow’s thigh. Slowly, she stroked it back and forth as to comfort him, it all resulting in the opposite.

“Please, please, please!” Darrow begged, shaking and sweating, tears forming in his eyes as all he could focus on was the sweet and painful stimulation on his glans. Moving herself, Mustang sat up in the chair, hopping closer. Without a word, a warm hand grasped his shaft, slowly moving along it. 

“You want to come?” His chants kept on going; _yes yes yes, please Mustang, i beg you_. “Such a good boy...” A pleased smile made its way upon her face as she sped up her movements, her other hand stroking and clawing lightly against Darrow’s inner thigh. 

Darrow’s voiced suddenly pitched up, his pants going frantic from one second to the other and he thrust his hips wildly. “I’m going to-“

Mustang quickly pressed a button on the small bullet, making it speed up rather than the opposite as he approached his climax. Darrow, completely convinced he was going crazy, simply regressed to guttural moans and raspy groans, pistoning himself inside his wife’s warm hand. 

“Come on, Darrow. Come for me.” 

Darrow didn’t need to be told twice. Bucking wildly, he let out a scream as his vision went blank for a moment. Mustang gradually turned down the intensity of the vibrations, but kept milking Darrow through his orgasm, only stopping when he let out a pitiful whine of overstimulation. 

Still panting, Darrow was slack against the mattress, boneless and undone. Mustang petted him lightly on his thigh, stroking her way up to his tearstained face. She planted a kiss on his lips, holding on a few moments longer than normal, stroking his cheek with her thumb while the other nestled into his hair to comfort him. 

“You did so well, baby.” She reassured, much to Darrow’s enjoyment. He kissed her back, snuggling against her hands. “I’m so proud of you Darling. You are amazing, all for me.”

“All for you...” Darrow mumbled, his eyes closed and body still lax, head sunken into the pillow. Slowly, Mustang undid the fabric holding his hands tied up, whispering sweet nothings to her husband all the while. 

His panting was slowed down when she had undressed herself, ready for a good nights sleep - and prepared to get some for herself in the morning. Mustang slipped down beside him and pulled up the sheet to their chests, holding onto him in a warm embrace. 

“Mm’luv ya...” Mustng heard a faint whisper from Darrow, whom she had assumed had fallen asleep moments earlier. She stroked his cheek in slow circles and asked for him to repeat himself. 

“Mhm... I... Love you...” she smiled and took in the sight of her perfect-in-all-ways husband. 

“I love you too, Darrow.” She reassured.


End file.
